finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Last of the Red Wings
| wardrobe records = | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = None | raids = Normal: Mom Bomb (IV) Ultimate: Cagnazzo | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate++ dungeon with a party of FF IV heroes! }} Last of the Red Wings was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Ceodore Harvey seeks to follow in his father's noble path by becoming a soldier of the elite Red Wings corps. Unfortunately, his detachment comes under fire during a training mission from waves of new monsters. Now on his own, he will need to find allies new and old to solve a budding mystery, and awaken age-old power passed through his bloodline on his quest. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Adamant Isle Cave |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Sand Worm |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x5 x5 |classic 2=Airship |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Belphegor |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x5 |elite 2=Airship |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Belphegor |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x10 x10 |classic 3=Baron Castle |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Ahriman |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Baron Castle |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Ahriman |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x10 |classic 4=Toward Mysidia |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Domovoi, Gatlinghog, Flamehound |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x5 |elite 4=Toward Mysidia |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Domovoi, Gatlinghog, Flamehound |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x2 x5 |classic 5=Mist Cave |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Tunneler |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x5 |elite 5=Mist Cave |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Tunneler |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= x3 |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Assault on Baron Castle + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Ahriman Bahamut |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x10 x10 |elite 7=A Young Hero's Ordeal ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Domovoi, Gatlinghog, Flamehound |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 x2 |elite 8=Tremors from Below +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Tunneler |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x3 |elite 9=Original Sin Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Kain |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x5 x5 |elite 10=Evil Influencee ++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Baigan |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x20 x20 |elite 11=Guardians of the Feymarch + |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Asura, Leviathan |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x5 |raid 1=Conquer Mom Bomb - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Mom Bomb |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 x32 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 x48 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer Mom Bomb - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Mom Bomb |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x48 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x72 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Cagnazzo Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Cagnazzo |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x8 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x12 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Cagnazzo Apocalypse+ |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Cagnazzo |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x32 |raid mastery 4= x40 x40 x24 |leader drops 4= x1,000 |member drops 4= x1,000 }} Musical themes This is the first event to use the remastered Final Fantasy IV soundtrack in all areas. "Red Wings" serves as the principal theme for the event. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events